


Dahlia pinnata

by mirambella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Combeferre sabe mas, Dalias, FlowersAU, Fluff, Love, Multi, Significado de las flores, jehan/cosette brotp, o sisTP pa ser inclusivo, perdonadme, un poquito de angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había una floristería en el barrio St Michel<br/>Y un florista enamorado<br/>Y muchas Dahlias de colores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dahlia pinnata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CristiRanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/gifts).



> Se lo dedico a CristiRanda que me dio la idea y me ha hecho un regalo al dotarme de un poquitito de inspiración!!

_Jehan_

 

Había una pequeña floristería en el barrio de Saint Michel. No era demasiado visible, pero se había hecho famosa a fuerza de la amabilidad de la florista, su sonrisa cándida y su situación privilegiada. Se encontraba entre el Panteón y la Sorbona, enfrente del parque del Luxemburgo y era por tanto la perfecta excusa para enamorados despistados. No es que la florista se hubiera hecho rica a base de encargos de última hora, pero le daba para vivir. Y así, Jehan había aprendido a amar las flores.

No recordaba una tarde fuera de la parte trasera de aquella floristería, con el sol entrando por la ventana y comiendo croissants encima de las mesas verdes, arreglando rosas o cortando tulipanes. No se habría separado de su madre o de las plantas, o de aquel gato persa de ojos azules que habían adoptado.

Su madre temía que Jehan se alejara de otros niños por quedarse con ella, pero trabajaba tanto que esos momentos con el pequeño Jehan eran tesoros. Su padre los había abandonado años antes por una mujer más joven y la única implicación en la vida de Jehan era un cheque mensual que le permitía una buena educación.

Todo cambió cuando abrieron el Musain en la calle de enfrente. El dueño, un hombre de mediana edad que había adoptado una niña huérfana empezó a comprar flores para adornar las ventanas. Llenó la calle de mesitas de madera con pequeños ramos de lilas y lavanda. A veces pasaba por la floristería sin intención de comprar nada, sólo para hablar con la florista. Jehan lo observaba. Le gustaba ese hombre y la pequeña niña asustadiza que no se separaba de su pierna, pero le sonreía a su madre cuando le regalaba una margarita.

Las estaciones hicieron morir y renacer las flores una y otra vez, pero Jean Valjean siempre volvía. Y cuando empezó a salir con su madre, Jehan repartió su tiempo libre entre la parte trasera de la tienda y las mesas de la cafetería.

A los dieciséis hacía los deberes entre los sofás del Musain  y Cosette le compraba chocolates. Los niños se hicieron inseparables debido a que compartían su timidez, su gusto por las cosas sencillas y la naturaleza.

A los diecisiete su madre cayó enferma. Valjean la protegió con su tiempo y sus brazos, de modo que tuvo que partir su trabajo en el bar con el destino de su familia. Jehan empezó a atender a los clientes en la floristería por las tardes y Valjean tuvo que contratar camareros.

Así conoció a Feuilly y a Grantaire.

Era casi excitante implicarse con chicos universitarios en aquellos momentos de estrés y desasosiego. A los muchachos la localización del bar les venía de perlas y Valjean era un jefe justo que valoraba sus carreras. El negocio fue creciendo porque Feuilly tenía contactos en los clubs políticos y Grantaire en todos los bares de la zona. Empezaron a reunirse allí sus amigos. Algunos simplemente bebían, pero cada vez más a menudo hablaban de política. Allí, Jehan se sintió incluido. No lo miraban como un bicho raro ni lo trataban como a un crío sin voz. Jehan había crecido muy rápido, pero también lo habían hecho los demás.

Era uno de ellos y le demostraban su afecto. 

A los dieciocho entró en la universidad. Eligió Literatura porque prefería que su estudio de las flores fuera más simbólico y etéreo que fisiológico, pero su forma de amar lo que ofrecía a sus clientes siguió impulsando el negocio. Hasta aquella noche.

A los dieciocho perdió a su madre. Y todos sus amigos lo acompañaron. Tenían cuatro o cinco años más que él, pero no importaba. Feuilly lo abrazó contra su pecho y se dio cuenta en ese momento de que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

No es que fuera un mal momento para darse cuenta, que lo era, pero seguro que Feuilly tenía algo con aquel fornido estudiante que boxeaba con Grantaire. Bahorel era una roca, pero Feuilly lo miraba como si fuera el pastelillo más caro de la Duré.

Pasaron dos años en los que Jehan tuvo que encargarse de su carrera y de la floristería. No la habría vendido por nada. A veces pensaba que era lo único que le quedaba de su madre. Su padre seguía pagando su carrera y tenía que dar gracias, pero no habría aceptado su caridad a aquellas alturas y no habría permitido que Valjean lo mantuviera.

Su vida era caótica, aunque Valjean empezó a encargarse del Musain tras darse cuenta de que ser útil lo mantenía cuerdo y mandaba a uno de los chicos a ayudar a Jehan. Así, el pobre joven empezó a pasar más tiempo con Feuilly en la floristería, lo que suponía una tortura.

Después de todo aquel tiempo no sabía lo que Feuilly tenía con Bahorel y ninguno se lo había dejado claro, pero tener a Feuilly en la floristería suponía que Bahorel los visitara muy a menudo. Decía que las plantas lo ayudaban a “calmar su ira”.

Y sorprendentemente ese eterno estudiante de derecho con acento sureño resultó ser cariñoso, atento y protector cuando estaba con ellos, como si la floristería fuera su refugio.  A veces incluso se ponía el delantal verde y escuchaba atento a Jehan hablando sobre el significado de las flores, cuales se podían mezclar y como se debían trasplantar.

Tenía tanto cuidado con las pequeñas yemas, los brotes sin abrir, las hojas verdes apenas desarrolladas. Cuando Jehan veía esas manos enormes acariciar los pétalos con tanta dulzura, no podía dejar de sonreír. A veces hablaban de cine y de política y se reían sin entender porque lo estaban haciendo.

Ellos no lo entendían, pero esos ratitos le hacían superar la tristeza poco a poco. Una tarde, entre sonrojos, Jehan les regaló una dalia morada. Era una señal de agradecimiento, y sus amigos la tomaron con una sonrisa. Al menos una vez a la semana había una flor morada para ellos que intentaba demostrar gratitud, no sólo con el negocio sino también con él mismo.

 

_Feuilly_

Con el paso de los meses las dalias pasaron de ser moradas a blancas. Era extraño, porque dentro de aquella variedad horticultora, Jehan siempre les había regalado lo mismo. Feuilly decía que quizás el morado le recordaba a ellos.

Para entonces, Feuilly y Bahorel vivían juntos, aunque ninguno de sus amigos sabía exactamente qué había entre ellos. Simplemente, los trataban como si la “y” entre sus nombres siempre hubiera estado ahí. Enjolras había intentado sonsacar a Grantaire, por “el bien de la asociación”, pero Grantaire seguía diciendo que no lo sabía, ni le importaba, aunque a veces tenían esa cara de recién follados.

― ¿Y qué cara es esa si se puede saber?

Grantaire sonrió con sorna y miró a Enjolras como si lo atravesara con una flecha.

―Cuando quieras te lo enseño, guapo.

Enjolras bufó, pero no volvió a preguntar.

Así, Feuilly y Bahorel llenaron un jarrón de Dalias blancas. Dalias que Combeferre vio por casualidad una mañana de domingo cuando acudió al piso a darle unos documentos a Feuilly.

― Vaya ―dijo―.  Parece que alguien quiere seducirte.

Feuilly levantó la cabeza (por fin) de los papeles y miró a Combeferre como si tuviera dos cabezas. El estudiante de medicina rió, pero a Feuilly no le hizo ninguna gracia.

― Feuilly, bromeo. Las Dalias blancas significan que quien las da quiere que esa persona se enamore de ellos, pero nadie regala flores sabiendo qué significan. La gente regala flores porque son bonitas, o quiere decorar una mesa como esta.

― No las he comprado.

Es posible que pasara un rayo, un segundo de asimilación y todo encajó en la cabeza de Feuilly y puede que perdiera el color de las mejillas. La mayoría de gente no conocía  el significado de las flores que regalaba. Él solo conocía a una persona que lo supiera, bueno en ese momento a dos, pero Combeferre lo sabía todo.

― ¿Y si me las ha dado Prouvaire?

― Bueno, supongo que él sí lo sabe pero la pregunta es, ¿Es una confesión? No creo que piense que tú lo sepas. De hecho, ha sido todo una casualidad ―Combeferre hablaba con una calma pasmosa.

Prouvaire era un romántico, demasiado tímido para algo menos sutil que aquello. Claro que Feuilly sabía que con algo así no esperaba demasiado a cambio, pero conocía a Jehan como para saber que tal vez se conformaba con eso, quizás albergando en su corazón la esperanza de que algún día se dieran cuenta. Eran estúpidos. Eran.

― Que lo sabemos ―Combeferre miró a Feuilly algo curioso―. Una para mí y otra para Bahorel. Cada vez que vamos a ayudarle.

― Feuilly, ¿Qué más necesitas? Os da algo a los dos porque le ayudáis.

Aquella conversación quedó aparcada durante semanas, semanas de Dalias blancas y de Feuilly intentando hacer “la pregunta” porque si sus amigos vivían en la ignorancia, él se sentía del mismo modo demasiado a menudo.

Sabía perfectamente que Bahorel sentía algo por él, algo que no sabía explicar y que tenía miedo de nombrar. ¿Eran mejores amigos? Los amigos no se besaban salvajemente en el suelo después de haberse peleado a patadas.

 

Y el incidente de las flores podría haber sido una bonita anécdota si no fuera porque un día sin más, las dalias blancas se convirtieron en dalias rojas.  Feuilly prometió no buscar el significado en internet y lo cumplió durante dos horas y porque estaba trabajando.

― “Te querré para siempre” ―leyó en la pequeña pantalla de su anticuado teléfono móvil ―. Estamos jodidos.

_Bahorel_

Sólo tenía que decirlo. “Te quiero y quiero que esto vaya bien pero…” Uff, era más fácil simplemente actuar, cómo aquella vez que se habían enrollado en el suelo agarrándose de las camisetas con los puños y tras haberse llamado “imbécil” casi a la vez. Había algo que no encajaba, como si al engranaje perfecto le faltara una minúscula pieza que hacía que todo funcionara, pero él no pudiera encontrarla.

O si, porque sabía de sobra que era Prouvaire y sus flores, sus sonrisas reales, sinceras, la calidez de su mano…

No podía quererlos a los dos. No era posible.

Entraba por la puerta con la bolsa del gimnasio en un hombro y veinte volúmenes de leyes que Enjolras quería que leyera, pero que se quedarían en la mesa hasta convertirse en un complejo de apartamentos para ácaros, cuando vio un bulto sentado en el sofá. El bulto, que era Feuilly, se había cruzado de brazos y parecía a punto de colapsar.

― ¡Joder, que susto! Podrías decir algo…

― ¿Qué crees que llevo pensando dos horas? Tenemos que hablar ―aquello asustó a Bahorel.

― Ha vuelto a explotar una cerveza en el congelador…―aventuró.

Feuilly negó y se acercó a él.

― ¿Has pensado alguna vez qué estamos haciendo? Porque vamos de colegas, pero nos hemos liado demasiadas veces para que ninguno de los dos se lo crea. Por dios, no se lo creen ni nuestros amigos…

― Feuilly, no es tan fácil…―era verdad. Como excusa era una patraña, pero era lo que sentía.

Feuilly suspiró. No había estado tan confuso en toda su vida.

― Creo que Prouvaire está enamorado de nosotros.

Durante unos segundos, Bahorel sólo lo miró, pero Feuilly parecía bastante seguro.

― Es amable con todo el mundo, y muy atento ― dijo al fin, quizás porque en el fondo quería creerlo y le daba miedo o porque necesitaba más información.

― No, créeme. Lo he estado observando desde que empezó a…cambiar el color de las flores. Se sonroja tanto cuando te mira que todo él parece un clavel y siempre me roza la muñeca, donde tengo el tatuaje que pone “ama” en árabe y…las flores, primero decían “gracias”, luego “quiero cortejarte” y estas últimas “siempre te querré”. No puede ser una puta curiosidad.

Bahorel se pasó una mano por la cara.

― ¿Qué hacemos?

Feuilly rió, pero no fue una risa bonita, parecía dudar si salir corriendo o tirarle una almohada a Bahorel.

― Pero si no tenemos claro ni lo que somos…Yo, yo creo que os quiero a los dos. Joder, lo he dicho.

Bahorel rió, pero esa risa si fue franca, un poco incrédula. Estaba soñando, no podía ser verdad.

― Yo, no he avanzado esto porque sentía cosas por los dos y no quería hacerte daño. Sé que quiero estar contigo. Me encanta cuando nos besamos pero…no quería mentirte, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo.

Puede que Feully se tirara a sus brazos.

 

_Jehan_

Era patético. ¿Cuántas flores les habría dado? ¿Cien? Y obviamente no serviría para nada, porque no era una declaración consistente en la que actualmente se dicen cosas usando palabras.

Nunca lo sabría y era tan sumamente una tremenda locura que casi lo prefería. Porque, se estaba declarando a dos personas que estaban previsiblemente juntas. Era como pedir que lo adoptaran en su relación y sin embargo, no podía parar. Sonreían, y eso era suficiente.

Su vida se basaba en una tristeza que se enmascaraba con momentos de inmensa alegría. Era optimista en cuanto al futuro. No había olvidado a su madre, porque en cada pétalo la sentía presente, pero estaban Valjean, Cosette (aunque últimamente no se despegara del tal Marius), estaban sus amigos y su causa, y estaban Feuilly y Bahorel, siempre en la misma frase, unidos por una conjunción en la que él no cabía.

Suspiró y entró en la trastienda, esperando que quitar espinas le quitara también algunas a él, cuando el timbrecito de la puerta sonó con demasiada fuerza y se oyeron susurros.

Jehan apareció esperando encontrar a un cliente, pero frente a él estaban sus dos amigos. Feuilly le dio en el hombro a Bahorel, como instándole a hablar. Casi siempre se comunicaban de forma no verbal.

― Que si quieres salir con nosotros.

Feuilly bufó consistentemente y miró hacia arriba para buscar la mirada de Bahorel y probablemente matarlo.

― ¿Salir de la tienda? ¿Ha pasado algo en la calle? ― contestó Jehan con un atisbo de preocupación lo que formó una ínfima sonrisa en los labios del boxeador.

― Salir de salir. Vamos, lo que hacen las personas que salen a, ¿pasear? Probablemente comer algo…

Puede que Jehan estuviera un poquito confundido y que mirara a sus amigos como si el calor del verano parisino les hubiera afectado. Feuilly carraspeó para comenzar a hablar.

― Queremos pedirte una cita, porque nos gustas, a los dos ―su sonrisa era franca y dulce, sus ojos brillaban con un verdor que se mimetizaba con las hojas―, y creo, creemos que sientes lo mismo. Gracias por las flores. Ósea no es por eso, es porque eres tú, pero usar eso es tan tú que…eres precioso.

― Eso. Muy precioso.

Y Jehan se echó a llorar. Quizás porque nunca había soñado con que su gesto recibiera algo como aquello. Era mil millones de veces mejor que su autocompasión.

― No llores. Era un mensaje de mierda, pero…

― Es perfecto ―dijo Jehan entre hipidos ― y claro que quiero. Quiero cerrar ahora mismo, pero va a tener que cerrar Bahorel porque me tiemblan  las manos, pero antes…

De un cubo verde de plástico que reposaba en una mesa separó dos flores.

Eran dalias rosas.

_“Intentaré hacerte feliz, siempre”_


End file.
